theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Kevin Fisher
Kevin Fisher is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Greg Rikaart. Biography Kevin Fisher is the son of Gloria and Tom Fisher. He had two brothers, Michael Baldwin and Ryder Carter, and one sister, Daisy Carter. Lily, Gina's and Trouble with the Law In 2003, teenager Lily Winters met mentally unstable internet predator Kevin in an on-line chat room. Even though Kevin was much older than Lily, the two started dating and Kevin often persuaded Lily to skip school to hang out with him at his place. He eventually convinced her to have sex with him. The statutory rape resulted in Kevin giving Lily chlamydia, a common sexually transmitted disease. Colleen Carlton, Lily's best friend, hated Kevin and Lily's relationship and often told Kevin how she felt. In return, Kevin attempted to kill Colleen by locking her in a refrigerator at local restaurant, Gina's, and then set it on fire. He was never found guilty for these crimes. However, in 2004, while working as a bookkeeper at Marilyn's, Kevin was wrongly accused of electrocuting Brittany Hodges. Desperate to avoid jail time, Kevin turned to half brother, Michael Baldwin, for help. They were soon joined by their mother, Gloria, after Kevin ran away back home to Detroit fearing he would be sent to jail. Gloria decided to return with Kevin and Michael after Michael made a deal with the Genoa City police. Later, Kevin was sent to prison, where he was beaten to a pulp by cellmates because they knew he committed statutory rape. It was ultimately Lily's father, Neil Winters who found the evidence to have Kevin acquitted. It was some enemies of Bobby Marsino who electrocuted Brittany and framed Kevin for it. Lauren, Daniel and Mac Kevin soon became obsessed with Lauren Fenmore, a glamorous older woman, because she treated him so kindly. Kevin was heartbroken when he discovered that Lauren was only spending time with him in hopes that he would confess to his crimes. He threatened to commit suicide. Michael talked Kevin out of killing himself, and he and Lauren agreed to be friends. He and Gloria then moved in with Michael and drove him crazy at every turn. Kevin was furious upon discovering that Michael was dating Lauren behind his back. This prompted him to challenge Michael to a boxing match where they competed for Lauren's love. During the match, Kevin finally released all the anger he felt towards his abusive father and Michael apologized for not being there for him more as they were growing up. Kevin eventually became very happy for Michael and Lauren. Later, Kevin befriended Daniel Romalotti who had just returned to Genoa City from boarding school. To help boost Kevin's reputation, Daniel hired a guy named Alex to attack Lily so Kevin could rescue her and regain his good reputation. In exchange, Kevin agreed to put in a good word for Daniel with Mackenzie Browning, whom ha recently befriended him. However, Alex took the plan too far and slipped Lily a date rape drug. Kevin ended up saving her anyway and Alex disappeared. Lily and her family hesitantly thanked Kevin. Alex then returned and threatened Daniel and Kevin. They then told Michael and Daniel's mother, Phyllis Summers, what they had done. In a heated confrontation between Alex, Daniel and Phyllis, Phyllis' boyfriend Damon Porter arrives and saved them. Alex left town. As Kevin rose to fame because of his daring rescue, he decided to tell Lily that he was responsible for the situation with Alex. She agreed not to tell her parents. Kevin soon began a flirtation with Mac. Mac was a very good friend to Kevin and persuaded him to seek counseling and to become a better person. Kevin and his brother Michael won the lottery, and Kevin used his share to enter into a partnership with Mac to purchase Crimson Lights from Nicholas Newman and his wife, Sharon Newman. While Mac appeared to have some feelings for Kevin, she was in love with Kevin's nemesis, JT Hellstrom. John, Jabot and Jana Both Kevin and Michael were shocked to discover that their mother had secretly been dating the wealthy John Abbott. Gloria successfully managed to keep both of her son's identities a secret from John and his kids Jack Abbott and Ashley Abbott until after she and John were married due to John's hatred for Michael and Kevin. Ashley then discovered the truth and told a furious John. However, John's opinion of Kevin improved after he saved John's life. Jack and Ashley then hired a nurse named Geita Hendrickson to care for John. A jealous Gloria asked Kevin to help get rid of her and he agreed only to find himself immediately attracted to her. He then discovered that she was just using him to get a green card to stay in the country. He then preyed on her superstitious beliefs and scared her away from Genoa City. Gloria and John reunited and John came to accept Kevin and Michael as family. Just then Kevin's abusive father returned in 2005, and Kevin was forced to relive the memories of the physical and emotional violence that Tom inflicted upon him as a child. Tom then got involved with psychotic Sheila Carter in her mission to kill Lauren. Not realizing Sheila was intent on murder, Tom rescued Lauren. Thinking Tom was responsible, Kevin's stepfather John shot him. Tom died at the hospital. Tom was cremated and Kevin took his remains and poured them down the drain. Kevin was left to run Crimson Lights alone. Kevin's mother convinced him that he shouldn't settle for just selling coffee, but should try to get a job at Jabot Cosmetics. Kevin was then hired to run Jabot's website, while still owning and operating Crimson Lights. Kevin began dating new Crimson Lights worker, Jana Hawkes. Just as things seemed to be going well, Alex returned to blackmail Kevin and Daniel about their involvement in his attack on Lily. His plan failed when Kevin, Gloria and Jana made a fake video that shows Alex attacking Jana to make it seem like he was attempting to rape her. Alex then left town. Jana and Plum Kevin and Jana fell in love. During their relationship Jana developed a fascination with the murder of Carmen Mesta. She even made a "hobby" out of keeping a scrapbook of Carmen's murder information. Later, Jana and Colleen appeared to have been kidnapped and/or killed by Adrian Korbel. However, this was not the case, as Jana planned the kidnappings. Jana "escaped" from the refrigerator where she and Colleen were held, and managed to get Kevin to the fridge, where she held him and Colleen at bay while confessing to the murder of Carmen and to the kidnappings. Kevin was shocked, saying that he thought she loved him. Jana said she used Kevin and then fell for him. Jana locked Kevin and Colleen in the fridge, set the building on fire and framed Kevin for it. Kevin and Colleen were rescued by JT and Korbel who were under the impression that Kevin attempted to murder Colleen. While Colleen lay in a coma, Kevin was arrested at the hospital as everyone believed he had harmed Colleen, Jana and Carmen. Colleen woke up and revealed the truth. Kevin and Colleen forgave each other and became friends. Kevin then received a call from Jana but Kevin vowed to kill her if they ever met again. When Amber Moore asked Kevin if her cousin Garrett can stay with him for a while, Kevin reluctantly agreed. Actually "Garrett" was really Amber's ex-boyfriend Plum who was blackmailing her. After continuously being threatened by Plum, Amber discovered him dead after an accidental fall. As Amber scrambled for the device containing the nude photos Plum had of her, Amber, Daniel and Kevin stumbled across a bag full of money. Since Kevin desperately needed cash to find Jana and exact revenge, he agreed they should all keep it. After both Kevin and Daniel's homes were broken into and Amber was kidnapped by the people in search of the money, they had no choice but to come clean. After Amber was rescued they were all arrested and released on bail. Kevin teamed up with Colleen to track down Jana after she began emailing and calling him expressing how sorry she was. Kevin decided to play on her feelings for him to lure her back. He then deliberately smashed his car into a tree and ended up in the hospital and Jana came running back. As she was about to be arrested, Jana had a seizure and it was discovered that she had a brain tumor that caused her actions. Kevin doubted her symptoms but fell back in love with her. She had surgery where 99% of the tumor was removed. Jana worried that the tumor would return. She broke up with Kevin. But they evantually got married. Katherine Chancellor, Remember? After Gloria noticed Katherine Chancellor's memory lapses she asked for Kevin's help in helping to take advantage of it, They hot-wirined Katherine's car so that she would think she forgot where she put it and printed up documents for her to sign her stock over to Gloria. Katherine believed that she had agreed to do so due to a cell phone call that Kevin created. In the midst of all of this, Kevin became increasingly interested in having access to the money Gloria promised him. It was not long after that when he discovered a large sum of cash in Katherine's purse that she left at the coffeehouse. He wrestleed with the decision of whether or not to return it saying he wanted to shower Jana with expensive gifts. Kevin then decided it was best to call Katherine and tell her he had the money. But Katherine "dies" before he could return it. Kevin's guilt was quickly noticed by Amber who became convinced that Kevin killed Katherine. She came to realize Kevin did not commit the murder when she saw Katherine walk into the coffeehouse. Amber then apologized and tried to find Katherine to help her remember. Once Amber found Katherine, she was convinced that it was really her. Amber, Kevin, Jana and Daniel all agree to help Katherine get her life back. They discovered that her identity could be proven if her antique ring was found that she wore during the car crash. The foursome then broke into a pawn shop where she had pawned it a few months before and got it back from the person who bought it. A court-ordered DNA test that Michael arranged for Jill Abbott and Katherine came back negative so everyone still believed that Katherine was dead, with the exception of Kevin and Amber. Katherine was then kidnapped by con man Clint Radison who was responsible for posing Marge Cotroke as Katherine twenty years earlier. As Clint and his accomplices held Katherine and Esther Valentine hostage, Kevin and Amber managed to track them down. After coming into the room, Kevin is drugged by Clint. They took Kevin along when they fled locking him in the trunk of a car where he was forced to relive the abuse he suffered as a child by his dad. Meanwhile, Katherine and Esther were rescued by Gloria and Amber. Clint, Ryder and Jana While being held hostage Kevin was drugged and ordered to rob banks. Clint learned of the abuse Kevin suffered from his father and took advantage of it by claiming to be his father and continuned to force him to rob banks. Clint had a heart attack and died. Kevin then began to suffer from Stockholm Syndrome and continued robbing banks. Amber soon found him but was taken hostage by Kevin and forced to rob a bank with him. Once they were found, Kevin and Amber were arrested. While Amber got out on bail, Michael managed to have Kevin admitted for psychological evaluation. However Heather Stevens had Kevin put in a padded room. He was haunted by his alter ego, the Silver Chimpmunk, but a visit from Amber made him see reality. In 2009, Kevin's brother, Ryder Callahan, comes to town, but Jana and Lauren were suspisious. They knew that Ryder was hiding something about a murder that got Daniel arrested and tried to get it from him. Ryder wasn't the killer, and a red light photo proved it. There was a woman in the photo, and it was revealed to be Daisy Sanders, an employee of Lauren's. Jana started snooping, and realized that Ryder and Daisy were responsible for the death of a little boy named Max Potter. Daisy became worried that Jana would learn something she shouldn't, and abducted her with the help of her aunt, Sara Smythe. They put Jana in a cage. It was then revealed that Ryder and Daisy were Sheila and Tom's twins. Daisy tried to make Kevin believe that Jana had left him for another man, but Kevin refused to believe it. Meanwhile, Jana started to get migraine headaches and got weaker and weaker. Sara and Daisy kidnapped Lauren and forced Ryder to take care of them. Ryder was torn between saving them and being loyal to his evil aunt. But when he learned that Sara was going to kill Michael and Phyllis, Ryder attacked Daisy and set them free. Kevin took Jana to Murphy's helicopter, where Jana collasped. She was rushed to the hospital and had to have risky brain surgery. She lost all emotion, and the doctor said that she may never get it back. Kevin tried to get Jana to fall back in love with him, but all it did was make her feel pressured. Kevin convinced her to go on a date with him, and as they were about to go, Ryder showed up and asked Kevin to forgive him before he turned himself in to the Genoa City police. Jana felt bad for Ryder and asked Kevin to bail him out. Kevin refused, so Jana did it herself. Kevin and Jana argued and they decided that their marriage was over. But Kevin was still worried about Jana, so he got the key for her room. He walked in on her having sex with Ryder. He punched Ryder and then stormed out. Jana eventually got her feelings back and tried to reconcile with Kevin. He was too hurt so he filed for divorce and asked her to sign the papers. Mark, Gloworm and Jana In November, 2010, Mark Hogan told Kevin he had until that night to come up with the $10,000 he owed him. Chloe Mitchell told Kevin she would help him get out of this jam. Kevin went to see Jeffrey Bardwell who told Kevin he had no idea where the money went. The mystery was solved when Gloria Bardwell gave Jeffrey a new watch and modeled a new dress and shoes she bought with some of the money she found in a shopping bag. Since Gloria had removed the dress tags and had the watch engraved, Kevin and Jeffrey put their heads together to figure out where they were going to come up with the money. After getting caught with the bag of money in Gloworm's parking lot by a cop, Kevin and Chloe Mitchell got thrown into cells right beside Daisy Carter. A guard arrived to take Daisy to Genoa City Memorial Hospital for her DNA tests. After he was released, Kevin dropped by Daisy's room warning her to stay away from the people he cared about. Daisy said the baby shouldn't have to pay for her sins and told her half brother he was the only one that could make sure that didn't happen. Daisy begged Kevin to do what he could to make sure her baby wasn't born behind bars. Kevin said he would do what he could and left. Meanwhile, Jana Hawkes was eavesdropping the entire time outside the door. In December at Kevin's apartment, Jana primped before she knocked on Kevin's door. Jana brought dishes of Kevin's favorite foods. Initially he seemed annoyed by her impromptu visit but Jana insisted she'd come only as a friend. Kevin reluctantly invited her inside. Jana promptly made herself at home. While they dined, Jana chatted about Fenmore Baldwin's Christmas morning experience. Later, Jana perused the apartment and said she could envision it filled with toys and baby paraphernalia. Jana, Daniel and Chloe Jana Hawkes said she intended to convince Daisy Carter that Kevin would make the perfect dad for her baby. After Jana left, Kevin cradled Delia Abbott's first Christmas ornament in his hand and seemed lost in thought. Kevin phone Michael Baldwin and said he had something to discuss. Kevin argued with Phyllis Summers about adopting the baby but agreed to consider supporting her adoption of Daisy's baby. Later, Kevin advised Michael about Phyllis' plans. Chloe Mitchell approached Kevin in a friendly manner but, when he claimed that their "relationship" was blown out of proportion, she slapped him. Kevin showed up at Daniel Romalotti's and confronted Daisy. Kevin accused Daisy of using Jana and the baby to make sure Daisy never returns to jail. Kevin said that Daisy had taken advantage of a mentally imbalanced woman adding that Daisy caused Jana to become unhinged. Daisy defiantly told Kevin that he could not have her child. Kevin warned Daisy not to mess with him. Kevin said that Daisy had no idea of what kind of a man he was. Kevin said he would make sure Daisy would never get her hands on the baby. Kevin declared that once he set Jana straight, Jana would bail on her deal with Daisy. Kevin was behind the counter at Crimson Lights. Jana was surprised to find him working on New Year's Eve. Kevin said he would be heading to Jimmy's later for the party. Jana asked if it was a private party. Kevin said it was open to the public so Jana suggested meeting him there. Chloe walked into Crimson Lights after Jana left. Chloe was all dressed for the holiday. Chloe asked Kevin to accompany her to Jimmy's party. Kevin was surprised that Chloe wanted to be with him. Chloe said that they were still friends, and Chloe enjoyed his company. Recent Developments Kevin rejected Chloe Mitchell's invitation. Kevin didn't want to be Chloe's sidekick anymore. Chloe told Kevin to enjoy his New Year's Eve all alone. Kevin said he wasn't spending the night alone. Allison arrived and Kevin kissed her. Chloe walked out in anger. Chloe laters shows up at Jimmy's in her pajamas, and she and Kevin finally admit their feelings for each other. They kiss at midnight. In January 2011, Kevin brought Jana Hawkes out of the examination room at the hospital. Chloe, Abby Newman, Michael Baldwin and Lauren Fenmore rallied around Jana and learned that she had sustained a mild concussion. Chloe asked if Jana could go home and Jana announced that she could as long as someone stayed with her. Chloe stifled a grimace when Kevin agreed to let Jana come to his place. However, the Jana situation didn't work out, and Kevin made her move out of his apartment. Jana, who was unwilling to give up on Kevin and what they had had together, later died after a fight with Chloe. It was later revealed that she had died of natural causes. Marriages to Angelina and Chloe Kevin and Chloe later get engaged, but their relationship is later threatened by a mobster's daughter and aspiring singer named Angelina Veneziano, who develops a crush on him. On the day of his wedding to Chloe, Angelina tells Kevin that she's pregnant; minutes later her ex, Carmine Basco, shoots at them. After mishaps in both Nigara Falls and her father's fishing cabin, Kevin and Angelina marry so that he won't get killed by her father's henchman Dino. The marriage is later annulled, and Kevin finally marries Chloe at Gloworm on March 27, 2012. Happy together personally, the Fishers go into business together by launching a fashion retail website called TagNGrab, attracting various investors like Adam Newman and Katherine Chancellor. TagNGrab Despite getting a few investors like Katherine and Gloria on board, Kevin and Chloe realize that they need someone with deeper pockets to invest in the site. Chloe suggests Adam, but Kevin is against it. Despite his objections, Chloe asks Adam if he's interested. After hearing what the site is about, Adam accepts. Upon finding out, Kevin is upset at his wife for going behind his back. Having the Harvard-educated Adam on board makes Kevin feel inferior. Adam's take-charge approach and sharp business instincts are in stark contrast to Kevin's more laid-back approach. Upsetting Kevin even more is Chloe supporting the various decisions Adam makes to help make the site successful. Noticing how left out Kevin seems to be, Adam has a talk with him, and both men come to an understanding, both realizing that they have to work together in order for TagNGrab to be successful. Despite that, Adam and Kevin continue to fight over decisions made for the site. However, their fighting almost costs them a deal with Jabot, causing Kevin to realize that it may be better to let Adam have more control depsite his own misgivings. Divorce form Chloe TagNGrab ends up going under, and Chloe decides to go into business with Adam's ex-wife Chelsea Lawson while Kevin focuses on Crimson Lights. The failure of TagNGrab, however, takes a toll on their marriage, and the couple decide to spice things up by stealing stuff. After robbing Katherine's house, Chloe realizes what a mistake she's makng and tells Kevin that she doesn't want him around her or Delia, resulting in them separating. They later divorce. Friendship with Mariah Cassie's look-a-like, Mariah Copeland, comes into town and works at The Underground. Eventually Nick and Sharon let her into their home. Mariah dislikes Sharon greatly and plans to leave town with her new friend Kevin who wants a new start. After a fight between Mariah and Sharon, Mariah leaves town with her guardian, Ian Ward. Sharon finds out she had another daughter, Mariah, who is Cassie's twin. Meanwhile, Mariah had left town with Ian. Ian took Mariah to a storage unit and drugged her, causing her to lose consciousness. When Mariah awoke, she was wearing a wedding dress and Ian told her that they would get married. Mariah refused to marry Ian, but he didn't listen and got Mariah so doped up that she couldn't coherently say no. They ended up married. Mariah was rescued by Nick and Sharon and taken to the hospital. At the hospital, Sharon told Mariah that she was Mariah's mother. Mariah refused to believe it and didn't want to embrace Sharon as her mother. Nick convinced her not to leave town, but Mariah refused to come back to the ranch, and she quit her job at the Underground, but Nick convinced her to return to the Underground so she can pay Sharon back. Mariah attended Sharon's bachelorette party along with Abby, Summer, Lily, Kelly, Victoria, and Nikki which Sharon quickly decided to go to Crimson Lights instead. Mariah was very unenthusiastic and flirted with Tyler who was sitting at the bar just to make Abby jealous. Mariah had Summer give her money to bride the bartender into stripping. All the girls have been heavily drinking and partying. The guys ended up showing up at crimson Lights as well and also heavily loaded. Abby had a couple too many drinks and bashed Sharon for marrying Nick again because Sharon married Adam Nick, Abby's father Victor, Nick again...etc. Mariah stood up for Sharon against Abby, and Abby stated that Mariah spits venom about Sharon every day. Once Michael Baldwin got slammed to the floor, a drunken fight broke out. Mariah fought with Abby. Everybody there ended up in jail. Eventually, they were set free. The next day, Kevin caught Mariah eyeing up mystery man, Joe Clark. He and Mariah talked about their "not date", and Kevin teased Mariah about liking him. Mariah showed up for Faith's birthday although a little late. She bought Faith her favorite cupcake. Before Nick and Sharon's wedding, Mariah called Victor to get him to rush over here to blurt out Sharon's secret. He said he couldn't and she said then she will. She met up with Kevin. Kevin said she looks pretty and she didn't think the dress was hot enough and ripped off the ribbon around the neck. Mariah claimed she forgot to get Sharon something blue but Sharon didn't mind. When Faith and Summer left for a minute, Mariah gave Sharon a blue braclet which Faith and Summer came back and saw. Relationships Parents *Gloria Abbott Bardwell (mother) *Tom Fisher (father, deceased) Marriage *Jana Hawkes (divorced) *Angelina Veneziano (annulled) *Chloe Mitchell (divorced) Children * Delia Abbott (stepdaughter vis Chloe) Siblings *Michael Baldwin (maternal half brother) *Ryder Carter (paternal half brother) *Daisy Carter (paternal half sister) Nieces/Nephews *Fenmore Baldwin (nephew, via Michael) *Lucy Abbott (niece, via Daisy) Crimes Commited *Got arrested for a drunken bar fight with majority of the other characters who attended Nick's bachelor party and Sharon's bachelorette party. Along with: Abby, Ashley, Summer, Lily, Kelly, Nikki, Victoria, Sharon, Mariah, Noah, Nick, Neil, Michael, Devon, Jack, Austin, and Stitch. (Oct 2014). Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Fisher family Category:Antagonists Category:Heros Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Current characters